Lo imposible
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: Es una noche oscura y lluviosa. Todo el hospital está en silencio y una madre primeriza disfruta de su nuevo título de madre, sin saber que va a recibir la visita de quien menos espera. "Te quise, Cedrella. Sí, te quise muchísimo. Pero este es el final" Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes olvidados" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

**Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes olvidados" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.

* * *

**"Lo imposible"**

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras a excepción de la llama vibrante de una vela. La noche era lluviosa y las gotas de agua se deslizaban por el cristal de la ventana con suavidad. Ni un alma perturbaba la soledad de la noche pero eso no habría sorprendido a nadie.

Los ruidos del hospital se habían ido apagando a medida que las horas pasaban y en ese momento sólo se escuchaban murmullos lejanos o pasos tranquilos que no rompían la quietud del edificio.

Cedrella llenó sus pulmones de aire, agradecida del dolor sordo que se extendió por su cuerpo con el sencillo gesto. Había estado a punto de no contarlo, cuando le colocaron en sus brazos pensó que eso sería lo último que vería. Y esa era la razón de agradecer a Merlín el dolor que cada pequeño movimiento enviaba por su columna.

El dolor es bueno, si duele es que sigues vivo.

Alargó la mano para tocar el pelo revuelto de su marido. Los mechones rojos soltaban débiles reflejos bajo la luz de la vela solitaria y arrancaron una sonrisa a Cedrella. Había sentido cierta tristeza porque ningún miembro de su familia se había presentado tras el parto o antes de él. Septimus le había prometido que les había avisado en cuanto supo que estaría bien y de eso hacía ya más de diez horas. Pero nadie había ido y Cedrella había encajado el golpe.

No le importaba, se decía. No le importaba porque tenía a su familia, su verdadera familia, con ella. Estaba Septimus, quien se habría desmayado de no haber sabido que ella le necesitaba y ahora también estaba Arthur, su pequeño bebé.

Cedrella suspiró y apartó la vista del rostro durmiente de su marido para clavar sus ojos azules en el pequeño bulto junto a su cama.

Arthur estaba acurrucado entre las mantas del hospital, todo arrugado y ligeramente amoratado. Cedrella había sido una fiel defensora de que los recién nacidos eran horribles, feos de verdad, pero en ese momento se sentía capaz de maldecir a cualquiera que se atreviese a decir que su pequeño bebé era feo. Para ella era la cosa más bonita que hubiese visto jamás. Un ser tan puro que hasta inspiraba temor.

Las dudas asaltaron a la madre primeriza.

¿Cómo iba a protegerlo del mundo?¿Cómo podría evitar que escuchase todas las habladurías, los rumores, los prejuicios por sus orígenes?¿Cómo podría proteger a su hijo de su propia sangre? Los Black no estarían contentos con él, ¿serían capaces de hacerle algo?¿Se atreverían a "podar" el árbol?

La respiración se le aceleró.

Oh, Merlín, conocía demasiado bien a su familia. No es que todos estuviesen locos o fuesen unos asesinos, pero la verdad era que sí había personas de ese tipo entre los Black. Todos los sabían. ¿Y si iban a por él?

El corazón pareció a punto de explotar en su pecho cuando escuchó unos pasos sigilosos.

_Oh, Merlín, no dejes que me lo quiten—_suplicó Cedrella mentalmente.

Miró a Septimus pero decidió que era mejor no despertarle. Lo más seguro era que únicamente se tratara de una medimaga haciendo la ronda nocturna. Otra había pasado hacía no mucho pero Cedrella no podía conocer los horarios del hospital. Si despertaba a Septimus y resultaba ser una simple mujer de guardia, él diría que estaba paranoica e intentaría consolarla pero no volvería a dormir. Y Cedrella no podía hacer tal cosa después de las horas tan horribles que le había hecho pasar.

La puerta entreabierta se deslizó sin ruido hasta detenerse dejando entrar las suaves luces del pasillo. Una silueta femenina se recortaba contra el marco pero Cedrella no podía distinguir sus rasgos. Un presentimiento, no sabía si bueno o malo, hizo temblar a su corazón acelerado.

Los pasos de la mujer hicieron un ruido sordo pero la única mujer que había dado a luz prácticamente al mismo tiempo que ella y que la acompañaba en la habitación estaba profundamente dormida hacía horas. Cedrella quiso alargar la mano hacia Septimus, tomar a su hijo en brazos, hacer cualquier cosa pero sentía su cuerpo paralizado.

La luz de la vela iluminó finalmente los rasgos severos pero hermosos de Lysandra Black, su madre.

Cedrella contuvo la respiración. Sin poder evitarlo, lanzó una mirada preocupada a su hijo recién nacido que seguía durmiendo. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, temiendo las intenciones de su madre. Nunca había creído que fuese una asesina, de hecho, había sido una madre amorosa y atenta con todas sus hijas. Cedrella había sido su favorita hasta que se enteró de su enlace con Septimus Weasley, el mayor traidor a la sangre que su familia había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

A pesar de todo, Cedrella no dejó que sus emociones, que su pánico, la controlaran. Contuvo un grito y miró firmemente a su madre, con una determinación que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Siempre le había guardado mucho respeto a su madre, una mujer fuerte, de ideales aún más firmes e ideas claras. El carácter de Lysandra Black era de temer pero también su mente calculadora y su inteligencia eran merecedoras de gran respeto y Cedrella siempre había sabido admirarla por ello.

Siempre.

—Madre—susurró, tratando de no despertar a Septimus o al niño—, me alegro de que haya recibido nuestra carta.

Señaló a su marido con un simple y elegante gesto de la mano. Se sentía débil y adolorida pero mantuvo su mejor máscara de frialdad ante su madre, nada dispuesta a dejar que se le notara. Lysandra se tiraría sobre su debilidad sin pensárselo dos veces, sin siquiera dudar.

—Cedrella—el tono distante así como la manera en que su madre había evitado llamarla hija, le causó más dolor del que podría haber sentido en el parto. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello porque Lysandra continuó hablando—. Te veo cansada.

Cedrella abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero rápidamente se controló. ¿Qué diablos hacía su madre allí?¿Cuál era su propósito y por qué parecía casi preocupada? Quizá... No, la mujer que conocía no habría ido hasta San Mungo para ver a una repudiada, ni siquiera aunque fuese su propia hija. Era imposible.

Entonces, Lysandra suspiró con pesar.

—Casi puedo escuchar los engranajes girando en esa cabeza tuya, Cedrella. Creí haberte enseñado mejor a enmascarar tus sentimientos —Cedrella se quedó en silencio, observando la manera en que su madre arrugaba la nariz—. Me equivoco, lo hice demasiado bien.

La madre primeriza se encogió ligeramente cuando la mirada llena de odio helado de Lysandra cayó sobre Septimus. Él debió haber sentido algo, siempre había sido muy intuitivo, porque se sacudió pero no tanto como para despertarse. Cedrella soltó el aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

—¿Qué hace aquí, señora Black?—espetó, queriendo que el cambio a la hora de dirigirse a ella le hiciese tanto daño como a ella. Lysandra ni se inmutó.

—Muy bien, viendo que tus modales han caído tan bajo— replicó la mujer—, creo que podré expresarme de manera que me entiendas, Cedrella.

—Señora Weasley—la corrigió, sin poder controlarse.

Esta vez Cedrella llegó a atisbar una rápida muestra de dolor en los ojos de su madre, justo antes de que desapareciera. Creyó que estaría satisfecha de hacerle daño pero todo lo que podía sentir era una infinita tristeza.

—Bien—dijo la bruja con cierta brusquedad—, señora Weasley —por un momento Cedrella tuvo el estúpido impulso de reír ante la dificultad que parecía entrañar para su madre decir un simple apellido pero creyó que era más conveniente controlarse—. No quiero que malinterpretes nada, esto no es un perdón.

—Jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza—interrumpió la joven—. Traidora una vez, traidora siempre. Eso era lo que nos decías de pequeñas, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no veo que haya servido para nada.

—Sirvió—la contradijo Cedrella—. Era muy consciente de lo que hacía cuando accedí a casarme con Septimus, sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias. Las tenía presentes en todo momento.

—Y aún así accediste a traicionarnos, a convertirte en... en esto.

Su repugnancia era tan grande que Cedrella lo sintió como algo físico. Lo vio perfectamente en los ojos de Lysandra, transparentes por una vez. Había decepción, ira, vergüenza, dolor y asco, muchísimo asco por aquello en lo que su hija se había convertido. Cedrella casi podía escucharla diciéndose a sí misma lo avergonzada que estaba de haber traído al mundo a alguien como ella, a una sucia traidora que repudiaba a su propia sangre.

Sí, toda una vergüenza para los siempre puros Black.

Pero la que se sentía más decepcionada era Cedrella que hasta llegó a creer que su madre la querría lo suficiente como para apoyarla aunque fuese en secreto. Lo había dado todo por perdido con su padre, quien siempre había tratado a sus hijas con una indiferencia heladora, pero Lysandra había sido una madre ejemplar, siempre atenta, preocupada. Cedrella lo había aprendido todo de ella y la había respetado mucho. De hecho, y aunque era doloroso admitirlo, todavía la respetaba.

—Sí, lo hice—contestó Cedrella tras un segundo de silencio—. Le di la espalda a todo lo que era para convertirme en esto, como tú dices. Ahora soy esposa y más recientemente madre; tengo una casa pequeña y acogedora que es toda mía; tengo un jardín donde pienso revolcarme con Arthur y con mis futuros hijos sin importar que se manche mi vestido; río por tonterías, y lo hago alto y descontroladamente sin que nadie me mire mal o me juzgue.

Nunca había sentido esto, madre. Cuando conocí a Septimus descubrí un mundo nuevo y en ese mundo no había normas de comportamiento, ni cenas en las que sonreír y charlar como si lo que más quisiera hacer no fuese encerrarme en mi habitación. Tampoco había preocupaciones, ni límites. De pronto el mundo entero estaba en mis manos. Y lo cogí. Alargué la mano y lo deslicé entre mis dedos. He conocido algo que me ha convertido en la persona más feliz del mundo, incluso aunque haya tenido que dejar atrás a mi familia. Resumiendo, madre, soy feliz. Tengo todo lo que podría desear y más. Mucho más de lo que jamás me había imaginado y no voy a renunciar a ello, no quiero hacerlo. Ahora soy la señora Weasley, esposa de Septimus Weasley y madre de Arthur Weasley, y ni tú ni nadie podrá cambiar eso jamás.

Cedrella se detuvo. Su cabeza estaba alta a pesar de que sus ojos brillaban por lágrimas no derramadas. Los susurros habían sido bajos pero con una vehemencia que estaba sorprendida de que nadie se hubiese despertado. Lysandra no la había interrumpido, se había limitado a mirarla con ojos penetrantes. Cedrella no tenía más que decir y no creía que su madre fuese a hacer o decir algo que pudiese cambiar las cosas. No tenía ni idea de qué hacía ahí esa mujer pero desde luego no era para hacer las paces.

—Muy bien, lo has dejado todo muy claro —Lysandra agachó la cabeza un momento de forma pensativa. Parecía estar meditando sus próximas palabras con cuidado y Cedrella intuía que iba a revelarle la verdadera razón de su visita—. Te quise, Cedrella —la joven jadeó con sorpresa. Los ojos de ambas mujeres se encontraron. Cedrella vio el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su madre. Quizá había venido a ver cómo estaba, tal vez después de todo a ella sí le importase lo que pasara con su hija. ¿Se habría preocupado al saber que había tenido complicaciones en el parto?—. Sí, te quise muchísimo. Y a pesar de todo no podía quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que soy abuela. Me preocupé por ti y por él—dio un cabeceo hacia Arthur, mirándolo de reojo—. Pero este es el final, Cedrella. Es la última vez que voy a hablar contigo. Me... Me alegro de que seas feliz aunque no comparto lo que piensas. Espero que tu vida siga estando llena de aquello que más aprecias.

Cedrella observó atónita a su madre retrocediendo hacía la puerta. Había querido interrumpirla, decirle que le agradecía que se hubiese arriesgado a venir, que estaba feliz de saber que aún la quería aunque no lo hubiese dicho directamente, que estaría mucho más que bien sabiendo que ella compartía en parte su felicidad, pero estaba muda de la impresión. Era tan inesperado y surrealista. Su madre no era así, por Merlín, Lysandra Black era una sangre pura de pies a cabeza y una Black, a pesar de no haber nacido como tal.

Su madre estaba ya en la puerta cuando Cedrella pudo reaccionar.

—Adiós, madre.

Lysandra se detuvo con un pie ya fuera de la habitación. Cuando Cedrella pensaba que iba a seguir su camino sin contestar, la mujer la miró por encima del hombro y dijo:

—Adiós, hija.

Lysandra Black desapareció en la noche habiendo dado punto y final a la relación con su hija y esta se durmió con el convencimiento de que jamás volvería a hablar con su madre.

El lazo con la familia Black se había roto finalmente.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
